


Who We Are, Today

by SockPet



Series: Zelink Fics [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPet/pseuds/SockPet
Summary: Link and Zelda slow dance. Link thinks about how far theyve both come, and the baby that will grow with them.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Zelink Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Who We Are, Today

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to make something longer and more...book-like..?  
> Istg i dont have a pregnancy fetish or anything I just think the fluff is cute
> 
> Enjoy :]

He was humming a slow song as they danced together.

It was late afternoon when Link came home.  
They were expecting a child within a month or two. Link had been making preperations for their home, to ensure they were officially ready for their baby.

They had built their own lives together.  
And soon, they would nurture a new one.

She had become what she always wanted. A researcher. Purah's right hand in technology and science. Research and development for Hyrule and its people.  
She was still ruler of the land, but only truly showing authority when absolutely necessary.  
Link however,  
he had set out to figure out who he truly was. A quest, of self discovery. He found memories, tried new things that would sometimes, not be new at all. He would climb, question, test, and fight. Practice and hone. He would come back home, time and time again. To his home, his Zelda.  
Whenever with her, he truly felt whole.

He was the man from 100 or so years ago. He was also the man that awoke from the shrine and used shiekah bombs to catch fish.  
He was the knight of a Kingdom long gone.  
And he was the survivalist that grew up in the wild, with nothing but the skin on his back as protection, and his surroundings and wit as his claws.  
He was Link. The one that held a sword to Ganon, and the one who helped defeat him alongside his love.

Her majesty, that he fell in love with, all those years ago.  
Not even a 100 years rest suppressed those feelings.

He let go of her hand and placed it on her cheek.  
She leaned into his touch. She was so beautiful. 

She was also outstandingly strong and brave in his eyes. Pushing through and staying motivated in times of problem and error. Quick in thinking and bold in calculated assumption.  
She was to give birth, in almost a month's time.  
How amazing and courageous she was!  
He may not be able to give birth himself, but he would hold the pain she would endure if he could. He wouldn't wish any pain upon his princess.

Alas, because he can't, and because he's heard the pains that await her, he thinks of her all the more courageous. She must know more on this than he, and she still wanted this. For both of them.

Link saw now that she was his biggest weakness and greatest strength. He was proud to be able to say this. Proud she was his and he, hers.

He leaned in for a slow kiss. She reciprocated, and their swaying became gentle and slower.  
He loved her. _Goddesses_ he loved her.

She was fuller in body, compared to other women(which he absolutely loved).  
Sure, she had a temper they were still working on (progress takes time).   
And sure, she still got at him for being a bit too reckless or careless in battle(he, admittedly, was still clumsy sometimes). And he still loved her the same. If not, more.

She was everything to him, and he quite literally would die for her. He's done it before, and he would do it again.  
Well,

not when they had a little one on the way.

He broke the kiss and pecked her cheek. Resting his head on her shoulder, he felt her hand come and rest in his hair.   
He had left his hairtie in the bedroom.   
He was to relax today.

Queen's orders.

He placed a hand to her swollen middle.   
Gently rubbing small, slow circles. He recieved an appreciative hum.

He was overjoyed to hear of her pregnancy a month in.   
He worked restlessly to make sure she was happy and healthy.   
Of course, she was happy already, but going the extra mile never hurt. Even if she stubbornly denied it, she greatly appreciated his efforts. She would request things of him time and time again, when things were harder to reach or too much work for her.

He had no complaints.

The life he lives now, he wouldn't dare ask or wish for anything else.

The kiss to his ear solidified that.

**Author's Note:**

> Au where Zelda is chubby, is getting out of hand, and I keep slipping it in to almost every work Ive written so far. And tbh, im not sorry
> 
> Comments and Critiques are greatly appreciated :D
> 
> Instagram: nightzap  
> tumblr: night-zap


End file.
